What Are You Doing Here?
by Jeice Lover
Summary: A small look into the thoughts of Rose Quartz as she sits alone in her room, remembering the human with dreams as big as the universe who she will never see again. And then when she hears his return.


_Some say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction  
Still this is the final frontier, everything is so clear, to my destiny I steer..._

Rose smiled serenely to herself as she sat atop a cushion of cotton-candy tinted clouds. Her eyes rested on the CD case that she held in her hands, showing the picture of a cartoonish little train speeding through the stars towards destinations unknown. Since she had been the one to see humans and their technology the most out of the rest of the Gems, she knew enough about human technology to know what a CD player was and how they worked. So now the sound of the music that he had given her, that which she had heard live only a couple of hours ago, was filling the air.

_This life in the stars is all I've ever known,  
Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home. _

Her hand was pressed against the soft cotton material of the t-shirt that the human had given her. Followed her all the way back to the Crystal Temple in order to give it to her.

It had certainly been a good thing that she had been there when she was to stop Garnet from tossing him over the fence. She had certainly given the younger Gem a stern talk about that. A soft sigh escaped her. They just didn't understand, it seemed. Humans were so much more fragile than Gems, their lives so much shorter. They had to be more careful when handling them.

The other Gems had gone on about the human's visit for a while after he had left. Pearl was left blushing after a few jokes at her expense in regards to her singing voice. Garnet was cool as usual, no telling what Sapphire and Ruby had been thinking about the situation, likely sharing jokes about it betwixt themselves after he had left. Then there was Amethyst, bouncing around and giggling as she went on and on about the 'music man' and his 'awesome hair'. Last she had seen her, the purple-skinned Gem had been playing with her shapeshifting powers, lengthening and shortening her own hair as she tried to make it look like the human's.

_This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride. _

The concert had just been an impulse, curiosity that had gotten the better of her after she had heard the sounds of music. She hadn't heard much of it before, but it was a drawing sound somehow. And _what_ he was singing... it spoke to her, somehow. Even the silly little 'space' theme he had chosen for himself was just so... so _cute_. She wished he could have stayed longer, that the other Gems could have heard him sing for themselves. If he came back and played in Beach City again sometime...

_And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share  
A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmos- _

The player disappeared in a poof of pink smoke, and the disk wound up back in her hand.

But no, he wouldn't. It was like he'd said, he had a 'one-way ticket', he wouldn't ever be turning around and going back home, let alone back to a little city like this. He was off to go play in his stardust and solar winds, never to return here again. Chasing those wonderful dreams of his. Another sigh escaped her as she replaced the disk into its case. Perhaps the other Gems would be satisfied with just listening to the music from the CD he had given her...

"_Hey! Are you in there?!"_ Rose gasped as she looked towards an area in her room, and the door appeared there. She had been the last one to go into her room, so it was her own door that received the impacts of his knocks from the outside. _"I can play for you now! I even revamped my awesome set!"_

What was he doing back? Hadn't he already gone off and left, off chasing his fame and fortune?

"_This one's for **you**, mystery woman!"_ For... her? She was in awe, listening to him strum that guitar of his.

_Do you believe in destiny?  
Close your eyes and leave the rest to me._

...He shouldn't have come back. He had all those dreams of his that he had to pursue, and so little time to pursue them in. And he had come back? For her?

_Do you believe in fantasy?  
I have to when it's right in front of me, oh _

She didn't know why it was he was coming back for her...but she couldn't let him. He had to live those dreams of his that he wanted so badly. She couldn't be the thing that kept him from fulfilling that short, short life of his.

_What are you doing here, in the real world?_

She could hear him approaching the door, emotion filling his voice as he sang out to her. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, and began making her way towards her door as well, closer to the sound of his voice.

_What are you doing here,_

Why it was her that drew him back? Why was he saying all of these things about her?

_so close I could touch you? _

... She didn't know, she really didn't know. But whatever it was, she wouldn't let that amazing human life, and those wonderful human dreams of his go to waste.

"I won't let that happen," she murmured to herself as she stood in front of her door, preparing to let it open.

_What are you doing here,_

"I won't."

_and what are you doing to me? _


End file.
